


Twister

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kansas, M/M, Storm Chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is and AU that is the movie Twister. The fic has following characters Jo-Dean, Bill-Cas, Melissa-Meg, Rabbit-Sam, Dusty-Gabriel, Aunt Meg-Bobby/Ellen, Bouncer-Ash, Chick that rides with Bouncer-Jo, Laurence-Garth, Jonas-Dick Roman, Ed-Edger. Unfortunately there will be no sex in this fic since Jo and Bill don’t get together until the end of the movie, my apologies, but it’s going to follow the plot line of the movie, for the most part. Somethings I had to work around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laurence, Kansas - November 2, 1983  
It was a dark and stormy night in Kansas, and the wind was blowing wickedly through the state. The lightning was flashing and the thunder was rolling. In Laurence, Kansas the weather was very much the same, and in the Winchester house, Mary had just put her four year old Dean down to sleep after she had put her six month old Sam to sleep. She went downstairs to check on her husband John to make sure that he wasn’t sleeping on the couch, and when she got downstairs, she found the TV on and John asleep on the couch.  
“John, wake up.” Then she looked up to see that he was watching the weather channel.  
“All counties in Kansas are now under severe tornado warning. If you are anywhere near Kansas City and Laurence you should get under ground or a central area of your home.”  
“John! Wake up, we’ve got to get to the cellar!” Mary shouted as John stirred and woke up.  
“What’s wrong, Mary?” Mary just pointed to the TV and ran upstairs.  
“Again if you are in the Kansas City, Laurence area you should get under ground or to the central point of your home.” John jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs. He saw Mary run into Sam’s room so he ran to Dean’s room, and he grabbed him out of his bed and ran back down the stairs. Mary came out of Sam’s room and handed Sam to Dean, who was still in John’s arms.  
“Run, I’m going to grab my box. Go! I’ll be right behind you.” Mary ran back towards their bedroom as John ran down the stairs to the cellar. He hit the basement, and he ran to the trap door that lead to their tornado shelter. John ran down the stairs and he placed both Dean and Sam in the crib that they had placed in there for them.  
“Dean, look after your brother. I’ll be right back.” John ran back up the stairs to find that Mary was running down the basement stairs. The wind was getting worse and that’s when the twister hit the house. Mary wasn’t to the shelter, and the tornado pulled the house away, Mary with it.  
“John!” Was the last thing that he heard come from his wife.  
“Mary! NO!” John shouted as he snatched the box that she had chuck towards him before being sucked away from him. John shout the door to the cellar, and walked back over to the crib where he found his boys asleep again in the crib. He’s boys had no idea what had happened to their mother. They slept in the shelter all night, John not knowing if it was safe or not since it stormed for the rest of the night. When the storm finally cleared and the next morning dawned, John picked up his boys and carried them out of the shelter to find that the house was gone.

Kansas-2005  
There was a blue truck rolling down the gravel road. Castiel was driving hoping he’d find Dean where he expected him to be, because he really needed him to find the divorce papers. It would make this so much easier on them both. But Dean was stubborn, and Castiel knew that. Castiel reached his hand over and took the hand of his fiancée, Meg, and she looked over at him.  
“Are you nervous, Cassie?” Castiel looked over at her, and he kissed her hand.  
“No, why? Do I look nervous?”  
“No, maybe a little. He said he signed them, right?”  
“Yes, and I’m sure he did, or at least he thinks he did.” Castiel looked over at her and he saw the worry across her face. “I’m sure he signed them. Don’t worry. Come here.” Castiel pulled her closer and he kissed her. They pulled up to the spot that they had been looking for, and he stopped in front of this old short bus.  
“Cassie?!” Gabriel shouted as Castiel climbed out of his truck, and he pulled him into a hug. “You’re back. I can’t believe you’re back.”  
“I’m not back, I’m looking for Dean have you seen him around?”  
“Yeah, he’s over there.” Gabriel said as he pointed off in the one direction, and Case was about to walk in that direction when Meg walked up and took his hand.  
“Uh, Gabe, this is Meg. Meg this is Gabe. Honey why don’t you hang here with Gabe for a second, I’m going to go find Dean. Gabe why don’t you tell her why you are the way you are.” Castiel walked away, and he headed towards Dean’s truck. He walked up and he saw Sam and Jo standing by the Doppler van.  
“Cas, you’re back. Dean know you’re here?”  
“I’m not back. Where is he?”  
“Doppler took a shot, he’s up there fixing it. We lost our grants so, what you going to do?”  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted.  
“Cas, glad you found the place. Just a sec And I’ll be right with you.” The Doppler moved and Dean shouted again. “Yeah, right there, Ash. It’s working.” Dean jumped down from the van and walked over to his truck, and he leaned in opened the glove box and pulled out the papers that Castiel was looking for. “Here you go.” Castiel flipped through them and he found a page that wasn’t signed. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay, Cas?”  
“Yeah, and you missed a page.” Castiel said as he handed the papers back to Dean. Dean took the papers and started reading them. “What are you doing? Why can’t you just sign them, we’re in a hurry.”  
“I can’t read what it says. You make it seem like you’re getting married. Just hold on.”  
“I am getting married, Dean. We discussed this. And no, you can’t read it, it was the same as it was in December, Dean. Just sign them, we’re in a hurry.”  
Dean looked up and took the pen that Castiel had been holding out and said, “Fine. Wait, we? She’s here.”  
“Yeah, I left her over by Gabe.”  
“You left her by Gabriel. Really,” Dean said as he set down the pen and started walking over towards Gabriel’s bus. Gabriel was rambling about something like he usually was when Dean walked up. “Hi, I’m Dean. You’re Melissa, right?”  
“No, I’m Meg.”  
“I thought you were with a Melissa?”  
“No, Dean there has only been, Meg.”  
“I just want to congratulate her and you.”  
“About what?” Meg asked.  
“You’re getting married, aren’t ya?”  
“Yes, we are. Thank you.”  
“Dean, we’ve got touch down,” Ash shouted from the Doppler van. Dean jumped into action and started running towards his truck.  
“It was nice to meet you, Meg. I’m sorry to run, but I’ve got to go.” Dean shouted as Dean climbed in the truck. “Sammy, give me a route.”  
“On it, Dean.” Sam climbed into the Impala, and Dean turned back towards Cas.  
“Cas, I think you should be on this one I have Dorothy all set up. You should be on this one.”  
“Dean, you are not dragging me back into this okay. I am excited for my new job. Now, leave it.”  
“I’ll right. Let’s head out.” Dean slide back through the window, and he pulled away. Everyone started to follow. Gabriel was in the back and he cranked his stereo system and they were gone in the dust.  
“Did he sign them?”  
Castiel looked down at the papers in his hands and shouted, “Shit! Let’s go we might be able to catch them.” Castiel jumped into his truck and Meg followed him. Castiel took off in the direction that Dean had taken, and he speed down the road. Castiel caught up to the caravan, and he followed them along. They were driving until they saw the caravan of one of their archrivals, Dick Roman and his second, Edger. Castiel picked up the radio, and he radioed to Dean. “Dean, what the hell is Dick doing here?”  
“I’m betting he’s thinkin’ the same thing about you, Cas,” Dean responded. They started to drive by and there was a bus that was following along in Dick’s caravan. They were coming and they weren’t slowing down. They laid on the horn as they just drove on and ran Cas off the road, and Cas blew his tire. Cas limped his truck to the next town where they stopped.  
“How long will it take to change the tire for me?” Cas asked the mechanic.  
“It shouldn’t take no more than 15 minutes.”  
“Great.” Cas walked away and Meg followed him. “Honey, why don’t you go and get us some cold drinks at that dinner over there.  
“Yeah, sure thing.” Meg headed off to the diner, and Cas stayed behind. Cas walked over to Dean, and they were checking out Dorothy when they heard Dick talking. Cas looked over and he saw what looked like to be a ripped off version of Dorothy. Cas looked at Dean and then he stormed off towards Dick.  
“Cas, no don’t.” Dean ran after him as Cas ran up and punched Dick in the face shouting, ‘You son of a bitch.’ Everyone ran forwards and grabbed Cas before he got in another swing.  
“You ripped off my idea you dick,” Cas shouted at him.  
“I think you are trying to take credit for my idea, Castiel.”  
“It was my idea and you know it, Dick.”  
“Unrealized idea. Unrealized.”  
“You stole her from me none the less, Dick.”  
“This baby has got Satellite comlink, on-board pulse Doppler, and nexrad real time.”  
“Yeah, we’ll just have to see who gets her up first, Dick,” Cas said as he was about to walk away after Dick turned to walk away, but then Dick turned around.  
“Oh, and Cas? I really do enjoy your weather forecasts.” Cas was about to take off back at Dick when Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around him pulling him back. Cas shoved them off him and he marched away. Dean followed him and he started to apologize.  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I should have told you, but it just wasn’t worth it, because we both know that he will never get that thing up in the air.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Dean walked away and towards the diner, and he just left Cas to the elements. When Dean walked in he immediately saw Meg sitting at the counter ordering two lemonades. Dean was about to walk over to her and talk when he ran into Dick as he walked was about to walk over..  
“Hey, Dean. How have you been? I think you should keep your husband on a leash; he’s got quite a temper. Don’t ya think?”  
“Yeah, Dick. He does especially when you set him off like that.”  
“Hey, he started this. Anyway, to the information that I wanted to tell you. We think th storm is heading North, and I thought you ought to know.”  
“Wow, sharing valuable information, Dick.”  
“I was just wondering if you knew your heading.”  
Yeah, north northeast, to the counter.” Dean smirked and walked over to Meg. “Can I have a coffee to go, please?” Dean asked the waitress. When she walked away, Dean growled, “Things never change.” Dean looked over and saw the confusion on Meg’s face. “He’s going to see what Cas is going to do,” Dean explained.  
“He’s waiting Cassie? Why?” Dean looked over at her and he sighed.  
“Well, I assume Cas explained how we used to all work together and Dick went out and got some corporate sponsors. Well, Dick has zero instinct and Cas is amazing at tracking storms and knowing where they are going without all the fancy equipment and Dick could never do that.” Dean chuckled a little bit at he looked down. “My Aunt Ellen always called Cas a human barometer, which he is, but Dick could never analyzes storms the way that Cas did and he always followed us around.” The waitress came back with Dean’s coffee and Meg’s lemonade.  
“You’re still in love with him aren’t you? I mean I don’t blame you, Cassie’s amazing, but if you want him to be happy you have to let him go, Dean.”  
Dean just looked at the waitress and said, “We’re together. Here you go, and you can keep the change.” Dean walked out of the diner and saw Cas talking to Gabriel. They both looked excited, so Dean was about to walk over when Gabriel stepped back.  
He started shouting, “Going green fellas. We are going green. Gabriel ran over to his bus and Dean ran for his truck and pulled on his coat. He saw that Cas was over talking to Meg about something, and he handed her the truck keys. What was he doing? Cas then ran over by Dean and took Dean’s truck keys right out of his mouth. “Thank you now get in.” Dean smirked a little as he ran around the other side of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.  
Cas took off as Dean barely had the door closed. Dean quickly pulled the door all the way closed and he fastened his seat belt. Cas headed north, and they were off. Dean looked in the driver’s side mirror and saw that Dick was behind them. “Things never change.” Cas looked over at Dean and then saw where he was looking and saw Dick’s caravan following them. Cas just picked up the pace a little bit. Dean picked up the radio, and he radioed Sam. “Sammy, do you have a heading and course that you want to take?”  
“Yeah, we’re just going to stay on this highway until I say we turn. Good?” Dean rolled his eyes, and he set the radio down.  
“So Meg seems nice.”  
“Dean, don’t I don’t want to end up fighting.”  
“I just said she seems nice.”  
“Ha.”  
“What she isn’t nice?”  
“No, I mean yes, but I know what you meant, Dean.”  
“Fine, does she work at the weather station with you?”  
“No, she does not work at the station. Can we stop this little fishing expedition and focus on the task at hand. I really don’t want to fight with you.”  
“What’s to talk about? I was just trying to have a civilized conversation with you, and you’re biting my head off, Cas.”  
“Fine, fine. Ask away, Dean.”  
“What does she do?”  
“She’s a therapist.”  
“Oh, yours?”  
“There it is. No, why would I need a therapist, Dean. Hah, explain this to me, Dean.”  
“I’m just trying to figure out how you met her, Cas. That’s all.”  
“No, explain why you think I would need therapy.”  
“I don’t know commitment issues, in ability to finish things. I just want to know how you met her Cas. I want to know about your life now, is that such a big deal.”  
“My in ability to finish things. Oh my God, Dean. my in ability to finish things. Ha. You are so fucking hilarious, Dean.”  
“Someone should warn her about your temper, Jesus Christ, Cas.” Dean looked out onto the road and saw that they were drifting off and practically driving in the grass. “Do you mind driving though?”  
“I am driving. Do you want to drive?”  
“I would love to since it seems that you can’t.” Cas looked out the windshield and saw a tractor in the ditch and it was directly in front of them.  
“Shit!” Cas yelled as he pulled back on the road. That’s when Ash came over the radio.  
“Hey, you guys going to wrap this up soon?”  
“What’s up, Ash?” Dean shouted through the radio.  
“Oh, nothing just wondering if we’re going to chase this tornado or if we’re going to get the next one?” Ash said back, and both Dean and Cas looked out the window and saw the tornado just about to touch the ground.  
“Shit!” Cas shouted, and he slammed on the brakes and he took a sharp left turn. They drove and Dean picked the radio up and started asking Sam about path to the best connection point to drop Dorothy.  
“Just stay on this road for a while. We should intersect with it.” Dean put down the radio, and he just watched to tornado.  
“Cas, you’re going to have to cut through the field. That’s our best option.”  
“Let me drive.”  
“Cut through the field, Cas. Right there you’re going to miss it.”  
“Fine, tighten your seat belt.” Cas reached over and tightened Dean’s seat belt as he turned into the field. He drove through the ditch that was there and Sam came across the radio.  
“Dean, where’d you go we lost visual?”  
“We’re fine, Sammy. Just hold back and try and we’ll find a good drop spot.” Dean put the radio down and he turned towards Cas. “We got to get out of this ditch.”  
“Three miles and counting, Dean.” Ash shouted over the radio.  
“Shit! I know but it’s just too steep. I can’t get out. This was a brilliant plan, Dean.”  
“Two miles, and picking up speed, guys. If you guys are going to set up I’d do it now so you can get out of there.”  
“Cas, get us out.”  
“I can’t.”  
“One mile.” Dean looked out the back window of the truck and swore.  
“It’s shifting, Cas.”  
“Where I don’t see it?”  
“Oh you will.”  
“Shit, Dean?” Cas saw the small wooden bridge and realized that they couldn’t go anywhere. “Shit.” Cas started slamming on the brakes and tried to slow them down.  
“What?” Dean asked as he looked out the windshield. “Shit, can you get us out now? Cas this isn’t good.” They slammed into the bridge, and Cas and Dean hurried out of the truck. They both hurried around the back of the truck, and Dean tried to climb onto the back to set up Dorothy. Cas grabbed him from around the waist and started dragging him under the bridge. “What are you doing, Cas? We can still do this.” Dean tried to get away from Cas but he just held on.  
“No it’s too late. I’m not getting you killed for this stupid move.” Cas pushed Dean into one of the pillars under the bridge and he pushed himself over Dean so he couldn’t get out. The tornado was right above them now and the bridge shook and the mud was blowing around them coating them in mud. Dean somehow moved out from under Cas and started heading towards his truck. Cas grabbed the waist band of Dean’s pants and pulled him back.  
“What are you doing? I want to see it.” Cas pulled him back and tucked Dean back into the position they were before.  
“No, you’re going to get yourself killed.” They waited it out and soon the tornado dissipated. Cas let go of Dean, and he hurried out to see that his truck was missing.  
“Where’s my truck?” Dean asked as they heard a crash and looked up to see Dean’s truck plop down right behind Gabriel’s bus and right in front of Cas’ truck. “There it is.”  
“Shit! Meg.” Cas started running as Meg swerved completely around Dean’s truck and stopped just on the other side of it. Cas ran up to the truck and opened the driver’s door. “Meg, are you alright?” Cas asked as he pulled Meg out of the truck and into his arms. Gabriel was just yelling did you see her miss the truck over and over. Dean started walking over to assess the damage to his truck and Dorothy.  
“Is she alright, Cas?” Dean asked as he walked by.  
“Yeah, she’ll be alright.” Dean just continued over to his truck, and he looked at his truck. Dean scanned over the truck and the damage and decided it wasn’t worth saving, and he broke the window to grab a bag off the ceiling of his truck. He then asked for a box to put the sensors in, and they started collecting them off the ground.  
When they were all off the ground, Dean walked over to where Cas stood next to his truck. “You have a nice truck, it’s a very beautiful truck. What kind of insurance do you have on it?”  
“Liability only.” Cas paused as he thought Dean’s question over and it clicked. “Wait. No. No, Dean. Not going to happen.” Dean just gave him a look and next thing he knew Dorothy II was in the back of his truck and Dean was sitting in the passenger seat while Meg sat in the back seat. They were driving down the road, and Ash came over the radio.  
“Dean, I’ve got one. It’s just 10 miles west of here. Wanna go?” Dean reach for the radio just as Cas reach for the radio and their hands brushed as both of them pulled away from each other.  
“Go ahead it’s your truck,” Dean stated as he rested his hands back in his lap.  
“No, go for it. It’s your team.” Cas said as he placed his hands back firmly on the wheel, and Dean went back for the radio.  
“Yeah, Sammy which way?”  
“Yeah, we’re going to take 51 all the way.” Sam said and they started driving down the road directed. As they were driving they pulled up next to Dick’s caravan as Cas was staring at the twister.  
“There’s your buddy.” Cas just turned his head and nodded to Dick and turned his attention back to the twister. Cas then slammed on the brakes and Dean looked at him.  
“Look at the formation. It’s going to change course. Wasn’t there a road back there?” Cas said as he put the car in reverse.  
“Yeah, there was.” Cas backed up until he found the road and he turned onto it and floored it.  
“Sammy, where does this take us?” Dean said over the radio, but Cas wasn’t paying attention. He drove and followed the storm, and the weather started picking up. “Guys it’s starting to get bad up here, hang back.” They saw as the rest of the team back off as they kept barreling down the road. They were getting closer to the twister as they approached a lake where the twister was waiting for them.  
“Cas, we can’t approach it from the south, it’ll roll us.”  
“Watch me, Dean.” Cas floored the truck even more and started driving across the small strip of land, when a cow flew across the road.  
“Cow.” Dean said as his eyes followed the cow across the road. Cas kept going and another cow flew across the road. “‘Nother cow.”  
“No, I think that’s the same one.” Cas said and suddenly Cas was on the brakes as the twister was upon them. Cas held the brakes as the twister tried to spin them and pick them up, and suddenly the twister was gone. Cas and Dean jumped out of the car and around the front, and they were hugging.  
“Oh, my god. That was awesome. Did you see that?” Dean shouted. “That was amazing.”  
“Yeah, the coloring was great and just look at the sky.” Cas said as the rest of the crew pulled up, and Gabriel was the first one to them.  
“Did you see that? It was great. Hey, Dean you know where we are? We’re really close to Laurence.”  
“No, we are not invading my aunt, Gabe.” Everybody started chanting food, and next thing they know they’re on the way to Laurence, to Ellen’s and Bobby’s house. They pulled up front and Ellen and Bobby were out the door.  
“Cas,” Ellen yelled as she pulled Cas into a hug. “I’m been telling Dean that he needed to bring you over. I miss you.”  
“I miss you, too, Ellen. I’m sorry that I don’t come and visit.” Cas said as he moved on and into the house, and he immediately went to the shower to clean up. When he was finished, he came down stairs to find everyone digging in to the food on the table. “Shower’s free.” He shouted as he sat down at the table across from Gabriel.  
“I’m next.” Dean shouted as he compiled his plate, eating it as he did so, and when he was finished, Dean moved up the stairs and into the bathroom. He quickly showered, and got out and pulled on his freshly cleaned clothes as Ellen walked into the bathroom.  
“Dean, no matter what you do you will be handsome.” She said but paused. “He didn’t keep his promise.”  
“What, Ellen?”  
“He said he’d spend his life chasing you, like he did the storms you chased. He didn’t keep it.”  
“It’s alright, Ellen. I just want him to be happy; that’s all I ever wanted for him. He was my best friend first, Ellen.” Dean walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs.  
“Dean, we’ve got one. We going?”  
“Yeah, pack up.” Dean turned towards Ellen and gave her a side hug and a kiss. “Sorry to eat and run.”  
“It’s what you live for, sweetheart. Jo, be safe.” Ellen shouted to her daughter as she climbed into the car with Ash.  
“Yeah, will do, Mom. Love you.” She slammed the door and they all got into the allotted cars.  
“Meg, you’re going to ride with Gabe.” Cas shouted briefly as he ran passed, and Dean took the keys from Cas.  
“Thank you.” Dean climbed into the driver’s seat as Cas ran around to the other side of the truck. They pulled away, and Cas picked up the radio.  
“Sam, give me a route to it, as soon as possible. Short cuts are appreciated.”  
“Will let you know as soon as I have one.” Sam stated. Dean put the radio back in place, and they drove down the road, and Cas turned west as soon as he was able to. Cas floored it and headed towards the tornado. “Cas, take a right through this field. It will take us to the highway just across the way.” Cas turned and followed Sam’s directions. They started driving through the field, and it was taking forever.  
“Let’s get you wired,” Case said as he pulled out Dean’s radio. He wrapped the headset around his neck, and he took the wire and ran it down Dean’s side brushing Dean’s side every once in a while whispering sorry every time he did. Then he took the box for the radio and hooked it to the waist band of Dean’s jeans; his fingers gently rubbing against Dean’s hip. Cas pulled away as he was getting way to hot and hard for his own good, and he sat back in his seat. Finally, Dean got fed up and picked up the radio.  
“Sammy, where is this road? I don’t see it and we’re still driving through the field. The field seems endless, and we are heading towards a hedge.”  
“It’s just behind the hedge.” Sam said back other the radio.  
“What’s behind it?”  
“Behind what?”  
“Behind what?” Dean and Cas shouted simultaneously. “The hedge. What’s behind the hedge, Sammy?” Dean said almost shouting.  
“Oh, the highway. The highway is behind the hedge.” Sam said over the radio, and they drove through the hedge, and they nearly drove into Dick’s caravan.  
“You are insane. Both of you are insane. But I’m glad that the band has gotten back together. You two were always adorable with each other.” Dick pulled away and he sped down the road with his caravan behind him.  
“Yeah, and it was so nice of you to stop and see if we were alright. A bunch of people standing on the side of the road, yeah so nice of you.” Dean shouted back and Cas took the radio before Dean could say anymore.  
“It’s not worth it.” Cas said as he put the radio back on the hook.  
“Asshole.” Dean whispered under his breath as they drove on.   
“We have to get off this road,” Cas stated as he observed the clouds.  
“Are you guessing, Cas, because this isn’t time to guess?”  
“No, turn. Now!” Dean slammed on the brakes and turned, and they were drove down the road.  
“We have touch down!” was shouted over the radio. “It’s running parallel to highway 33.”  
“Dean, we’re on 33.”  
“Where is it, guys? I don’t see it.”  
“I think it’ll show itself right over that hill.” All of a sudden it started hailing.  
“Guys, we’ve got hail hang back.” Dean said over the radio as he kept driving. They were driving up the hill, and there was debris. “We’ve got debris.” Dean said over the radio. They kept driving and Cas looked at Dean.  
“I’m going to start setting her up.” He opened the back window and climbed out into the back to start setting up Dorothy. He finished setting her up and he peaked his head inside to truck. “She’s set I think we’re close enough, Dean”  
“Yeah, we’re close enough.” Dean slammed on the brakes and Cas cracked his head on the corner of the window. Cas bounced back and jumped out of the bed of the truck and he dropped the tailgate as Dean ran around the car to help.   
“It’s stuck.” Dean went to help Cas loosen the straps, and they finally got it undone. They started pulling it out with the rain down pouring on them, and they pulled it out but it got caught on the truck and spilled all over the road. To sensors scattered across the pavement as the rain stopped and the twister disappeared. Dean and Cas looked up. “It’s back building, Cas.”  
“Yeah it’s back building. Guys, it’s back building track it.” Dean said through the radio, and he kneeled on the ground throwing his jacket on the ground. He started scooping the sensors into his jacket and he looked up at Cas. “Help me; we can still salvage these.”  
“No, Dean. we can’t come on it’s going to come back and we’re right in the path.”  
“Ash, will track us and let us know come on, help me.” Cas bent down and literally picked Dean up, and started half carrying half dragging Dean to the truck.  
“No, it’s going to drop right on us. Get in.” Cas shoved Dean into the truck and he started backing up down the road and it started raining again. The twister flashed down and back up and down again, coming right for them. Cas got far enough away, and Dean jumped out of the truck and tried to scoop up the sensors again. Cas put the truck in park, and he climbed out, rushing to Dean.  
“Dean, no. leave them, and get back in the truck.”  
“No, Cas come on we can save some of these. Come on. Help me!” Dean shouted as he was scooping them into his arms as he had nowhere to put them. Cas pulled him up and made Dean look at him.  
“No, Dean, leave them.” Cas said as he tried to pull Dean back towards the truck, but Dean pulled away from him.  
“No, Cas. You never understood. You don’t know how it feels to have the tornado miss this house and miss that house to come after you. Watch as you’re defenseless and watch as your mom is sucked up right in front of you.”  
“Dean, is that what you think happened. I’m sorry that your mom died, Dean, but it was a long time ago. Live in the now, and stop missing what’s right in front of you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Me, Dean. Me. I’m right in front of you the whole time, and I will always be there for you, but you’ve always been so focused on the twisters and pushed me right out of your life, Dean.” Cas stated and Dean just looked at him. “Now let’s go, before you get hurt.” Dean allowed Cas to pull him into the truck and they drove back down the hill. They met up with the rest of the gang and drove to the nearest town, and into a motel that was right next to a drive in movie and diner.  
Dean walked over to the little diner while everyone was fixing the gear and setting up and things, and he ordered 6 coffees. Dean pulled out the divorce papers, and he flipped through until he found the page that he wanted and signed it. Cas walked up right then and ordered 2 coffees, and looked to Dean.  
“I’ve been thinking, Dean. As the sensors were scattered across the highway today, I thought ‘what if it’s not heavy enough?’”  
“Too light?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. Too light. The twister would toss it before it has time to collect the sensors. We might have to weigh it down to get it to work.” Cas said.  
“Yeah I was thinking that too.” Dean said as the TV in the diner went out, and Cas looked up and caught as the TV flicked. He stepped back and looked up at the sky, when Gabriel came running across to them.  
“There’s one coming. We have to get under ground.”  
“It’s already here. Get everyone underground.”  
“Cas!” Cas turned to see Meg running towards him and he ran to her, and he grabbed her hand and ran for the garage that Gabriel was gathering everyone in. Dean looked up at the storm, and he turned back towards the diner as he heard Cas’ voice in the distance yelling at him.  
“Get underground, now!” he shouted at them, and he ran for the garage. As he pasted Ash’s truck he saw Garth curled up on the floor in front of the passenger seat and he climbed in. “Come on, Garth. Take my hand.” Dean shouted and Garth took his hand to be pulled out. They ran for the garage and into the little canal in the floor.  
They crouched down, and Dean looked over at Cas, who had his arms around Meg, and Dean looked away. The roof was rattling around them, and the metal roofing was flying off. All of a sudden a car came crashing through the roof and into a truck that was sitting in the garage. The truck slipped a little into the canal turning on an airline there that was blowing around. Garth reached for it and grabbed it out of the air as a gust of wind blew in a bunch of hub caps, and one spun and cracked Garth on the head, leaving a red, bloody gash on Garth’s forehead. Dean crawled forwards and applied pressure to the wound and he tried to reassure Garth.  
“My head.” Garth mumbled over and over as Dean said, “Its fine, your fine, everything is going to be alright.” Meg screamed as drive in movie sign crashed into the roof and sparks flew. Finally the storm blew passed and everyone got up, and they stepped out of the garage.  
Dean heard Ash in the background saying something about his truck as Dean stared at the wreckage, looking are and he looked to Gabriel. “Where’s it headed?” Gabriel ran to his bus and he started doing calculation.  
“Dean! It looks to hit Laurence, head on.” Gabriel said as he jumped back in his bus and tried to quickly put things away.  
“Let’s go!” Dean shouted.  
“Wait hold on. I’ll drive.” Das shouted as he ran to Meg. “I’m going. I’m sorry, its Ellen and Bobby, their family.”  
“No, it’s alright go. I’ll just head back.”  
“Oh, yeah. Head back to the hotel, I’ll come and get you in the morning.” Cas said as he started to turn.  
“I won’t be there.” Cas stopped and turned back.  
“What? Where are you…”  
“No, don’t Cas. we both knew this would have happened eventually. I’m alright with sooner rather than later. He needs you, Cas. Go be with him.” Meg started backing away, and added, “And the weird thing, I’m not even sad.” She turned completely away and walked to the hotel, and Cas turned towards Dean and the team in a daze.  
“Cas, are you coming?” Cas heard Dean shout, and he turned towards his truck.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Sam started throwing directions around the storm at him and he climbed into his truck as Dean climbed into the passenger seat. They drove to Laurence, and when they got there, the town was destroyed. As they drove through town they saw houses dismantled, trees uprooted, cars and tractors in trees, but the worsted feeling was when they drove up to Ellen and Bobby’s house.  
The house was almost collapsed in on itself, and Dean was out of the truck before Cas could even stop, but as soon as the truck was in park Cas was right behind him. They climbed onto the little front porch overhang and climbed in thought the window, and they started shouting for Ellen and Bobby. They finally found them in the basement, Ellen with a wall on top of her and Bobby lying unconscious.  
Dean and Cas lifted the wall off Ellen, and Dean picked her up and carried her out of the house while Cas grabbed Bobby and carried him out of the house. When they were all out of the house, the rest of the gang was standing outside ready to assist. Jo and Sam were the first ones to step forwards and help. Garth ran to grab an ambulance as everyone else helped them off the porch overhang. They were finally away from the house, Ellen and Bobby being taken care off by the EMTs, and the house collapsed in on its self. The gang just watched as the house’s roof collapsed into the basement, and the walls fell in.  
Dean followed the EMTs to the ambulance and crawled in. “What are you doing? Go and make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else. I’m fine, and so is Bobby.”  
“But you’re hurt,” Dean said as he grabbed Ellen’s wrist and looked over at Bobby.  
“It’s just a bump on the head and a sprained wrist. Go do some better good and help people that need you to do this. Go do what you do best. Chase storms.” Ellen stated and Dean looked at her. “Go we’ll be fine.” Dean stepped out of the ambulance and it pulled away. Cas walked up to Dean and Dean looked at him.  
“I thought you were going to the hospital,” Cas asked as Dean stared at Ellen’s art in the front lawn. It looked like giant metal wheel spokes that had a curl to them, kind of like a propeller on a plane, and Cas followed Dean’s gaze. “You’re a genius, Dean,” Cas yelled as he kissed Dean on the cheek, and they ran back to the gang.  
“Guys find me every aluminum can you can!” Dean shouted and then explained his idea. They did as they were told and hit the road. They drove until they caught a tornado, and Dean came over the radio. “Are they ready?”  
“Yeah, let’s do this, Dean.” Sam shouted back, and they pulled over to the side of the road. Cas climbed into the bed of his truck, and started pulling the covers off Dorothy III and IV. Dean, Jo and Sam started pulling boxes out of Gabriel’s bus and handing them up to Cas, who was dumping the contents into Dorothy. They fastened the covers on and climbed back into said vehicles. Dean and Cas climbed into Cas’ truck and started driving down the road.  
Sam guided them to the tornado, and Dean told them to pull back. They drove and debris started falling from the sky, well not debris, more like tractors started falling from the sky. “Guys I’ve got debris.” Dean shouted into the radio.  
“Debris!” Cas shouted as Dean started shouting left and right to avoid the tractors, and they finally got past the maze of tractors when a house blew across the road.  
“Oh, no.” Dean said as Cas shouted, “I think we’re going in!” Cas plowed through the house, going through the living room and a couple of bedrooms before exiting the other side of the house. “I think we need to get off this road,” Cas said and Dean just nodded in agreement.  
They finally found the perfect spot to deploy the pack and they did. It was perfect and everything was ready to go, and they drove away and parked a little ways away. Dean and Cas popped out of the open windows and turned to face the tornado; Dean with a camera in hand. “This is it, Cas. What we’ve been waiting for.” Dean said as they saw a tree come out of the tornado headed right for Dorothy, toppling her over spilling the contents and destroying the container. Dena winced as he watched it, and Cas shouted, “Get in. Tree!” Dean looked up to see another tree headed straight for them and he climbed back in the truck as Cas put it in drive, but he wasn’t fast enough. The tree plowed into their rear axle, spinning them around and getting jammed under the truck.  
“Son of a bitch!” Cas shouted, and Dean looked up at him.  
“That’s my line, now get us off this thing.” Cas put the truck in reverse and floored it, but the tires just squealed as they couldn’t go anywhere. Cas tried to go forwards and then backwards, back and forth getting nowhere. “What is that?” Dean shouted and Cas looked up to see something in the tornado it shined and looked huge.  
“What is that?” Cas repeated.  
“Get us off this thing!” Dean shouted over and over as the object started flying at them, and they could tell what it was. A semi, more specific an oil tanker. “Move!”  
“I’m trying we’re stuck.” Cas shouted back as the semi plowed into them jostling them off the tree, and Cas spun them away from the tornado and floored it. “Shit!” He shouted as the semi collided with the road in front of them and exploded. Dean and Cas quickly rolled up the windows as they drove through the blast and came out on the other side.  
“Holy, shit. Dean, Cas, are you alright?” Gabriel shouted through the radio.  
“Yeah, Gabe, we’re good.” Dean said back and relaxed against the seat.  
“My, God. Did you guys see that explosion?” Gabriel said excitedly and Dean rolled his eyes and just responded with, “Yeah, Gabe, we saw it.” They drove around trying to find another route around the tornado when they caught a caravan next to this tornado.  
“Shit he’s right there. He’s going to intercept.” Cas stated.  
“Not unless he anchors the pack.” Dean said as he picked up the radio. “Dick come in. it’s Dean. you need to anchor the pack for the tornado to pick it up or otherwise the tornado will throw it before it has the chance to pick it up.”  
“Sharing valuable information, Dean. Well, leave the twister hunting to the professionals.”  
“Dick!” Dean started but Cas grabbed the radio. “What do you see him?”  
“Dick, what’s your twenty?” Cas shouted.  
“Well, we’re riding right up next to the tornado. Why do you ask?”  
“Fall back Dick. I’ve got a good view back here and if it shifts course it’ll suck you up.”  
“Well, I know what I’m doing, Cas don’t you worry.”  
“Edger, I know you can hear me. turn around you’re in danger in the position you are in.” Cas shouted as they saw something fly out of the tornado and impale the truck, and then they watched as the tornado sucked the truck up. Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist as they watched the tornado release the truck and it fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Dean flinched, and Cas threw the radio. “Damn it. That fucking idiot.”  
“Let’s finish this, Cas.” Dean said as he directed Cas towards a n opening in the field next to him.  
“Let’s do it.” Dean found the radio and radioed to Sam.  
“Hey, Sammy, we’re going again, you ready to record?”  
“Yeah, let’s do this.”  
Dean looked to Cas and said, “I’ll set her up. Let’s do this.” Dean crawled through the window and onto the bed and started setting up Dorothy, as Cas set the cruise and the direction as Dean crawled back into the truck. “Ready?”  
“On three?”  
“On three.” Dean and Cas opened the doors and stood up. “One…Two…Three!” they said together and then jumped out of the truck. They stood up and ran to the clearing that the truck just created and watched as the tornado took the truck. Dean and Cas jumped for joy, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. They leaned forwards and were about to kiss when Sam came over the radio.  
“Guys we’re getting readings, but it’s shifting course. Right for you.” Sam said and they took off running through the corn. They ran to the farm and saw a barn on the property.  
“Barn!” Cas shouted over the wind and they bounded towards the barn finally reaching it and locking themselves in and looked up. They saw giant knives and sharp farming tools hanging from the ceiling.  
“Who are these people?” Dean asked as Cas pushed him forwards saying, “No way.” They exited the barn on the other side as the tornado started on the opposite end of the barn. Then saw a little bridle shed in front of them and they ran for it. After almost getting mowed over buy a tractor, Dean and Cas made it to the shed, and locked the lone door Dean grabbed some leather bridles and they attached them to the metal pipe that looped up and back down in the shed, and they climbed in just as the tornado hit.  
They held on as the tornado sucked them upwards, but not into the tornado. Dean looked up into the tornado watching as he could see all the way up and see the sunny sky above them. The tornado past and then dissipated dropping them to the ground.  
“That was amazing!” Dean shouted as he whipped the leather band off him and kissed Cas on the lips, and then he pulled away and went into stuff that Cas really didn’t care about right now.  
“Dean, shut up right now. We can discuss this later,” Cas said as he pulled Dean back into his lap, and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back holding him there. Then they pulled away as they heard music blaring from Gabriel’s bus. Everyone piled out of the bus and started rambling about how cool and amazing that was, how beautiful the sky was, etc., and Dean just said, “Guys, I’ve seen enough,” and he leaned back into Cas, capturing his lips with his own.


	2. Deana Novak's Blog Shout-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Story update, sorry.

Hey, this isn’t a new chapter or story related but my roommate is starting a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She’ll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she’s in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she’ll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you’re going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is http://waywardorphan.weebly.com. I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she’s a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there it is. The Twister AU; I hope you liked it, because it took me forever to write this fic, not to mention how many times in a row, or in general, that I had to watch Twister to get the plot just right. A lot of work, but it was worth it and I hope you liked it.


End file.
